marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Salvation: a What if? Event
Dark Salvation: a What If? Event Dark Salvation is a What If? Event by Skalchemist. It is documented on the Lions in Sidecars blog. Event Basics "In every life there are moments when possibilities crystallize - after which nothing can ever be the same again! This life, for example..." "A lost child in a very strange place makes a choice, to feed itself. But what if that choice had had very different consequences? What if forces were conspiring already, to make use of the raw materials this lost child, and his angry father, might provide? Who can say? Who can know what might have happened? I can..." "for I am the Watcher!" Dark Salvation is a What if? Event that focuses on the consequences of several things that were going on in the mid 1980's in Marvel comics, specifically: * Warlock's visit to Asgard in New Mutant's Special Edition #1 * the interaction of Magus and Limbo described around New Mutants #50 * the invasion of Midgard by Surtur and the Fire Demons shown in Thor 351-353. The basics of the plot could probably be moved to another time period, but the premise would probably not make as much sense outside the context of the three events mentioned above. Its an Event for people eager to delve into the more obscure and dark corners Marvel Universe, and at the same time to go all-out cosmic and Kirby-esque making connections between diverse dimensions, dimensional beings, space empires, evil masterminds, and whatever else might strike the players and Watcher's fancies. Premise The premise is that the Techno Organic Virus that is part of Warlock (and his father Magus's) biology has somehow mutated into the Techno-Demonic Virus (TDV). This virus can infect dimensional beings of all varieties, but primarily demons, devils and all the other nasties that lurk in the dark corners of the Marvel Universe. This is it... Techno-Demonic Infection Distinctions: Replace a Distinction on the creature with "One with the Pandemonicon". Power Set: Techno-Demonic Form Stretching D8, Growth D6, Extruded Weaponry D8, Techno-Demonic Conversion D8 * SFX: Recharge. Use an Effect Die from an Action or Reaction involving electrical or similar energy sources, or attacks causing physical stress against living creatures, to heal physical stress as long as the Techno-Demonic Conversion power is in the pool. Either step-back or completely remove the physical stress depending on the relative size of the effect die and the stress die. * SFX: Infection. Any dimensional creature stressed out physically by use of Techno-Demonic Conversion steps up the lowest die in the Doom Pool. This creature loses all physical stress and gains the Techno-Demonic Infection power-set. * Limit: No Normal Recovery. The infected cannot recover physical stress normally. * Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Techno-Organic Form power to gain 1 doom die/plot point. Recover with a transition scene or by activating an opportunity. Dimensional creatures infected with the TDV take on traits very similar to Warlock's Technarch species. They can shapeshift, stretch, grow, and shrink and have a similar, "Sienkiewiczian" quality. However, this is NOT the same virus; it has mutated, altered, or otherwise shifted in a fashion that makes all those infected with it part of some greater, mysterious force called the "Pandemonicon" (note the Distinction). Learning what the Pandemonicon is, and how to stop it, are the goals of playing the Event. Characters The Event was originally played with the following as player characters: * Warlock * Beta-Ray Bill * Reed Richards (aka Mr. Fantastic) * Doctor Stephen Strange It could probably be played with other characters except for Warlock, who is a necessity. However you will need at least one character to fill each of the roles of Richards and Strange. That is, you need a scientific and a mystical expert. You also need at least one character, preferably two, who can transport the group from dimension to dimension. Plot The basic plot-line is that, after being introduced to the problem of the TDV, the heroes have to figure out how to stop it. To do this, they will wander across the Marvel Universe and it's many dimensions in three phases. * Investigate, determine, and discover the origin of the infection, both scientific and mystical. * Invent, locate, and/or identify some counter-measure(s) to the infection, both technical and occult. * Implement this/these counter-measure(s). There is no pre-determined plot beyond that, and there is no "secret" that the Watcher knows that the players are trying to find out about. The causes of the infection and the means to eliminate it are completely in the hands of the players, through the use of the TDV Objective Tracker. There are no pre-set scenes, or particular events that are expected to happen. Rather, the Event is presented as a Toolkit for travel among the Dimensions and across the cosmos directed almost entirely by the players. Knowledge of the Marvel Universe While one or two players out of four with very little knowledge of the Marvel Universe would be just fine, this Event is really intended for players and Watcher who have a fairly deep knowledge of the cosmology and various dimensions of the Marvel Universe and its inhabitants. Both the players and the Watcher will be asked to come up with all kinds of creative stuff, so the more they know, the richer the library of detail they have to draw upon and the more they will be excited about the details others are bringing in. The Techno-Demonic Virus Objective Tracker The key to running this event is the Techno-Demonic Virus (TDV) Objective Tracker. Basic Operation The Tracker works like this. There six Progress tracks on the Tracker: Scientific Understanding, Mystical Understanding, Synthesis!, Technical Details Determined, Occult Considerations Considered, Counter-measure Developed! Each Progress track works like a stress track on a character. If the stress on that track exceeds a D12, then the heroes have achieved that goal in the story. For example, if the Scientific Understanding track is completed, it means at least one of the heroes now understands all that is important, scientifically speaking, about the TDV. The tracks must be completed in the Order shown, and all earlier tracks must be completed before moving on. So, to make Progress on Synthesis!, the heroes must have completed both of the tracks above it. Progress Rolls Once per Transition scene, any player, but only one player, MUST make a Progress roll against one of the tracks. This is instead of a recovery roll or creating a resource. That player chooses which track to roll against if there is more than one option available. This roll is opposed by the Doom Pool of their current dimension, that is the dimension where the immediately preceding Action scene took place. This is true even if the transition scene involves moving to a new dimension. The other players may all assist in this roll by providing one relevant die trait from their own character sheets. This will often be a specialty, but could be a distinction or a power if it seems useful given the circumstances of the roll and what has just happened. Stating Facts about the TDV If the roll is successful, the player should mark the progress on the Tracker. That player also should state one important fact that has been learned about the TDV, in accordance with the concept of that track. For example, on the Synthesis! track, the fact should have something to do with how the scientific and mystical elements of the TDV are or were combined. This can be anything the player wants it to be, although the player is encouraged to discuss the fact with their fellow players before deciding. If the roll fails, the Watcher states a fact about the TDV, but no progress is made. The heroes are treading water or have experience a setback, but at least they learned something that might lead them to the next piece of the puzzle. The fact should, if at all possible, naturally lead to some next destination or activity for the heroes. "The TDV is constructed from dark matter" is a mediocre fact. "The TDV is constructed from dark matter generated at the Arcturus Skrull Research Facility" is a great one. You know where you are headed next. The fact should naturally arise from what just happened in the story. Don't stretch for it, or try to link in something totally unrelated. On the other hand, feel free to point the fact towards something of interest to you. Always wanted to roleplay in the Microverse? State a fact that brings the Microverse into the story, and you'll probably get your wish. If the progress track that was rolled against is not yet complete, the fact should NOT resolve that track in any way. It should be a piece of the puzzle but not the final piece and should leave something unresolved. If the progress track IS completed by that roll, then the fact should be the final piece of that particular puzzle pulling together all the previous facts into some kind of harmony. Write the facts down in the boxes on the right; Insights for the first half of the Tracker, Strategies for the second half, but you'll probably have to expand to the back of the page. In the second half of the Tracker, the facts might be less about knowledge and more about concrete actions the heroes have taken, for example "The sliver of the Crimson Gem of Cytorrak obtained from Hela will be a crucial component of the countermeasure". The final Synthesis! fact is very important. This should be a summary of all the previous information, putting together all the knowledge created so far, into one, holistic picture of what the TDV is all about. The final Counter-measure Developed! fact is even more critical; it should outline the actual strategy to bring about the end of the TDV's threat to the Marvel Universe. The Finale Once that final fact is in place, the heroes now have a game plan and the Event is nearing the finale. Executing the plan may take one Action scene or twenty, depending on how complicated it is and who might be opposing it, and there may not be a guarantee of success, but the heroes now know what they need to do. The Doom Pool In Dark Salvation, a new Act starts every time the players travel to a new dimension. As long as they stay in the same dimension, they are in the same Act. The initial value of the Doom Pool is determined by the status on the tracker. In the first phase, it is 4D6, in the second 4D8, and once a counter-measure has been developed, 4D10. If the Watcher is inclined to do so, he/she can track the value of the Doom Pool for a particular dimension, and reset the Doom Pool to that value if the instead of refreshing to the value on the tracker if the heroes return there. This is most relevant for the "real world" dimension, which the players are likely to pass through multiple times before the Event is over. Notes for the Watcher Just to reiterate this point, the player(s) decide on the facts. Not you, or at least not unless they fail the Progress roll. As the Watcher, your job is NOT to figure out what the cause of the TDV is, or how to eradicate it. Your job is to respond to the players as they solve it, and to provide furious opposition to them in the process. You should be just as surprised as they are where the story leads because you are all creating it together in play. You'll know you are doing it right when the players state a fact, and your mind is blown by how that fact is totally unexpected and totally right, exactly the right piece of information to move the story on to the next scene. This can be tough, don't get me wrong. It will require a lot of improvisation on your part, even with all of the stuff I will posting here in future posts. That's why Dark Salvation is more of a toolkit for an Event than an event itself. Your players could literally end up going ANYWHERE in the Marvel Universe. So, a few pointers... * Liberally throw plot hooks at your players that point in the direction of dimensions where you actually have prepared some opposition. Throw lots of these, not just one or two, in off hand remarks by other characters and mysterious omens delivered by Odin's ravens and coded transmissions from Kree spies and whatever else strikes your fancy. They'll pick up on some of them, maybe. * Prepare lots of stuff that won't, in the end, actually be used. Enjoy the process. * If you have a vision of something you do want to introduce, let your Doom Pool get nice and big, so that you can beat them on the Progress roll and introduce a tidbit of that vision. * While you'll mostly be reacting, occasionally you should sidetrack the players into something they didn't intend. Lots of powerful entities in the Marvel Universe know something is going on with the TDV, and sometimes they will be proactive in their interference with or assistance to the heroes. * Don't be afraid to admit to the players you've got nothing for them if they go where they want to go, at least until you have had a chance to prepare for it. Ask them to consider doing something else to close out this session, and you'll have more ready for the next. * If the players seem unsure where to go next, don't hesitate to throw some nastiness at them to get them moving in some direction, any direction. To paraphrase Raymond Chandler, when in doubt, have a team of Skrull Mystic Commandos come through the door with guns in their hands. Dimensions Here are notes for several dimensions that the characters might travel to while investigating/combatting the TDV. They make use of the Dimensional Travel House Rules. Niffleheim One of the Nine Realms, Niffleheim is the realm of the un-honored dead, a cold and forbidding land ruled by Hela, and guarded by Garm. Distinctions: Mists and Fogs, Rocks and Crags, Gloom and Doom Border: 2D10 Gateway: Roots of Yggdrasil Hooks pointing towards Niffleheim * There are rumours that the TDV might have started in Niffleheim. * A message from Hela herself, requesting assistance. * Warlock remembers visiting this place, and consuming a large dragon to save himself. Perhaps that is related to the TDV? Action in Niffleheim * Garm is under attack by TDV infected fire demons. Will he be grateful for help, or just try to eat the heroes. * Hela is trying to seal off a portal to some other dimension, but is having some serious trouble. Destabilizing the entire World Tree level trouble. * Hela herself has become infected with the TDV. That is a bad scene. Hooks out of Niffleheim * Hela is willing to help the heroes in some fashion, but only if they perform some task for her. * The Undead TDV-infected Dragon, below, has clearly been affected by the magic and/or technology of some other dimension or group. Who and what? Denizens Hela See: Hela ---- Garm, Guardian of Hel See: Garm ---- Undead TDV Infected Dragon Affiliations: Large Scale 3D10 Distinctions: Mindless, Once Majestic, One with the Pandemonicon Power Set: Undead Dragon Godlike Strength D12, Superhuman Durability D10, Godlike Stamina D12, Sulfurous Breath D10, Psychic Resistance D12 * SFX: Regeneration. Spend a Doom Pool die to remove physical stress. Spend a D10 doom die to add an Affiliation die, up to 5D10. * SFX: Area Attack. Add a D6 for each extra target and keep one extra effect die for each extra target. * Limit: Huge. Turn an Undead Dragon power into a complication to add a D6 or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an Opportunity to recover. * Limit: Stupid. Undead Dragon creates opportunities on 1's and 2's, although only 1's are removed from consideration in the roll. Power Set: Techno-Demonic Form Stretching D8, Growth D6, Extruded Weaponry D8, Techno-Demonic Conversion D8 * SFX: Recharge. Use an Effect Die from an Action or Reaction involving electrical or similar energy sources, or attacks causing physical stress against living creatures, to heal physical stress as long as the Techno-Demonic Conversion power is in the pool. Either step-back or completely remove the physical stress depending on the relative size of the effect die and the stress die. * SFX: Infection . Any dimensional creature stressed out physically by use of Techno-Demonic Conversion steps up the lowest die in the Doom Pool. This creature loses all physical stress and gains the Techno-Demonic Infection power-set. * Limit: No Normal Recovery. The infected cannot recover physical stress normally. * Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Techno-Organic Form power to gain 1 PP. Recover with a transition scene or by activating an opportunity. Specialities: Menace Expert D8, Combat Expert D8 Note: This is the dragon that Warlock "ate" in New Mutants Special Edition #1, should it matter. ---- Undifferentiated Lost Souls Affiliations: Mob 7D6 Distinctions: Hopeless, Jealous of the Living, Amorphous Power Set: Create Horror Intangibility D10, Terrify and Oppress D10, Mystic Resistance D8 * SFX: Ghostly Form: Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress, trauma complications, or other effects unless they are mystical in nature. * Limit: Phantoms. Earn 1 doom die or step up the lowest to change Intangibility into a complication. Activate an Opportunity to eliminate the complication. Specialities: Menace Expert D8, Covert Master D10 ---- Hopeful Lost Souls Affiliations: Mob 5D6 Distinctions: Desperate for a Second Chance, Jealous of the Living, Amorphous Power Set: Create Horror Intangibility D10, Terrify and Oppress D10, Mystic Resistance D8 * SFX: Ghostly Form: Spend a plot point to ignore physical stress, trauma complications, or other effects unless they are mystical in nature. * Limit: Phantoms. Earn 1 PP and change Intangibility into a complication. Activate a Watcher Opportunity to recover, or recover in a transition scene. Specialities: Menace Expert D8, Covert Master D10 Note: These are some Lost Souls that the player playing Beta-Ray Bill paid XP to make into allies. The Purple Dimension Ruled by the demon Aggamon, the Purple Dimension has "immense purplish mountain ranges that jut majestically from vast plum-colored plains" and "surreal geological formations". http://www.marvunapp.com/ohotmu/appendixes/mdapp.htm%7C(1) It is also the source of Purple Gems, immensely powerful sources of magical energy coveted by many powerful beings. The Purple Dimension is only vaguely purple, and not a vacation spot. Distinctions: Twisted and Tunnelled, Barren, Shadowy Border: D12 Gateway: Through a Purple Gem Hooks pointing towards the Purple Dimension * The heroes need a power source capable of powering a cure for the TDV. A purple gem will fill the bill. * Aggamon's business demons contact the heroes with a deal of some sort, to protect him from the TDV. * The heroes find a purple gem infected with the TDV, and it exhibits strange properties. Aggamon is the expert in such things. Action in the Purple Dimension * The heroes arrive and see the typical slave driving behaviour that goes on there all the time. Will they take steps to protect the slaves. * Aggamon's Demolisher Beam really is immensely powerful, and he really can't resist trying it out on anyone who shows up, just for fun. * The slaves are being infected with the TDV, and therefore are revolting against Aggamon. A cure may return them to enslavement.' Hooks out of the Purple Dimension * The heroes get their Purple Gem, but they'll need something to channel the power. Maybe some Uru metal? * Aggamon makes a deal with the heroes, and sends them through secret inter-dimensional tunnels to the dimension the TDV seems to be coming from. Perhaps Sominus? Niffleheim? Denizens See Aggamon (Watcher Datafile) for info on Aggamon, the Lord of the Purple Dimension, his slaves, and his slave guards. Category:Events Category:Alternate Dimensions